Souvenirs de Noël
by VelvetGoldie
Summary: Un retour rapide sur la vie de Jane avant ses aventures sur Neverland. Spin-off spécial de l'histoire "Pour Croire aux Fées".


"Jane, viens ouvrir les cadeaux que le père Noël t'a apporté!"

A travers la pièce fulgura une petite de 6 ans, se dirigeant résolument vers le sapin de Noël qui illuminait l'endroit. Amusant, comment un simple arbre placé pendant cette période de l'année pouvait transmettre tant de chaleur et de joie. Sans doute était-ce là une forme de magie, après tout.

"Maman, tu ne devineras jamais de ce que je viens de voir à la fenêtre!

\- Dis-moi, chérie, qu'as-tu vu?" Helena était déjà en train d'ouvrir ses propres cadeaux, un sourire adoucissant ses traits. Elle avait été horriblement occupée ces derniers mois, travaillant sans relâche pour obtenir la publication de sa dernière thèse. Elle avait reçu un accueil très mitigé de la part de nombreuses maisons d'éditions. "Trop intellectuel", ne cessait-elle d'entendre. Cela pourrait se vendre auprès de quelques universitaires, bien sûr, mais on ne pouvait espérer toucher un plus large public.

Elle avait donc travaillé d'arrache-pied pour publier sa thèse elle-même, collectant des fonds pour ouvrir sa propre maison d'édition un jour. Ils devaient faire des sacrifices, mais Nicolas faisait de son mieux pour la soutenir, sa carrière en temps que diplomate commençant enfin à faire ses preuves. Mais lui aussi était toujours tellement occupé. Et inquiet. Ils n'eurent de cesse de se répéter qu'ils en étaient presque au bout de leurs peines; ils le sentaient. Ils devaient prendre des risques pour espérer un meilleur avenir.

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'Helena se laissait aller. Pour juste un instant, protégé du temps, la famille était heureuse. Juste heureuse d'apprécier l'esprit d'une simple célébration, et de croire aux promesses que la nouvelle année annonçait. Oui, les choses s'arrangeraient, c'était certain.

"J'ai vu un elfe, maman! Il volait dans les nuages!

\- Oh, vraiment? Tu penses qu'il était en train d'aider le père Noël?

\- Bien sûr que oui! Sinon, comment est-ce qu'il réussit à apporter des cadeaux au monde entier en une nuit?"

Helena sourit. Jane était une petite fille têtue, certifiant par des faits rationnels ses croyances fantastiques. Sa grand-mère était pareille, avait-elle appris un jour.

Helena ouvrit finalement son cadeau. C'était un bracelet, simple mais élégant; sauf qu'il n'était pas nouveau. Il avait appartenu à sa famille depuis longtemps. Nicolas l'avait fait restaurer pour qu'il bénéficie d'une seconde vie. C'était parfait.

Elle regarda son mari tendrement, prononçant un silencieux "Merci", afin que la petite Jane ne puisse entendre. Elle était trop occupée à ouvrir joyeusement son propre cadeau, de toute façon.

"Un livre!"

"Je pense que tu vas aimer, ma chérie. Il parle de gens qui volent dans les nuages, comme ton elfe de toute à l'heure. Mais aussi d'indiens. Et de pirates. C'est fantastique."

Jeanne regarda le livre de poche qu'elle tenait entre ses petites mains encore rondes. Le titre brillait en lettres dorées sous les lumières du sapin, plein de promesses.

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui_

"Joyeux Noël, Helena. Joyeux Noël, Nicolas."

Le couple souria faiblement à Clara, mais une marque de tristesse restait présente dans leur regard.

Jane avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois. C'était le premier Noël qu'ils passaient sans elle. Personne ne le mentionnait, mais elle était présente dans les pensées de chacun. Surtout dans celles de Clara. Elle se sentait coupable pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était de sa faute si elle avait disparu.

Pendant le repas, les adultes parlèrent de choses et d'autres tandis que les enfants étaient plus qu'heureux de jouer avec leurs cadeaux neufs. Jane lui manquait, malgré tout. Elle était étrange par côtés, mais elle faisait office de transition parfaite entre les fantasques enfants et les échanges ennuyeux des adultes. Quand le plat principal arriva, la grand-mère se leva. Et elle leva son verre, mouvement suivi par le reste de la tablée.

"Un toast pour ce Noël magique, et pour ce repas qui promet d'être délicieux. J'espère sincèrement que celui de l'année prochaine sera à moitié aussi bon que celui-ci, ce qui serait toujours une réussite. Félicitations à Paul qui s'est littéralement surpassé cette année!" Les gens rirent, même si ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. La famille se doit toujours de rire pour un rien à Noël, de toute façon.

"En ce temps de joie et d'espoir, rappelons-nous que nous ne sommes pas une famille aisément abattue. Pensons par exemple à la maison d'édition d'Helena, un projet irréaliste à l'époque, mais qui, à force de persévérance, fête désormais son onzième anniversaire! Rappelons-nous que même dans les temps les plus sombres, l'espoir existe. Je suis certaine que les choses s'arrangeront l'année prochaine, comme elles le font toujours. Santé."

Bien qu'aucun nom ne soit mentionné, tout le monde savait à qui elle faisait référence. Clara jeta un regard hésitant vers Helena et Nicolas. Ils souriaient. Et ils ne faisaient pas semblant.

Oui, les choses s'arrangeraient, comme toujours.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Clara repensa à quel point Jane aimait la magie qui entourait Noël. Elle aimait tout ce qui était un tant soit peu magique de toutes façons.

Quelque chose scintilla à sa fenêtre. Fermant ses yeux, elle se demanda vaguement comment se fêtait Noël à Neverland. Clara s'endormit sans même se rappeler à quel point cette idée était ridicule et irréaliste.


End file.
